


Cold Showers

by BSib



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Dominant Ben Solo, F/M, Light Sadism, Masturbation, Quarantine, Sadism, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSib/pseuds/BSib
Summary: Rey and Ben started talking during quarantine and discovered a mutual interest in BDSM and began a D/S relationship from a distance. When Rey has no hot water, their protocols are put to the test.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Cold Showers

**Author's Note:**

> I am still working on 'An Apple A Day', but I wanted to take a short break to write a little one shot. I'm finding writing it a struggle at the moment and lets just say I was inspired to write this, so leant into it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**_Rey 9:47am:_ ** _Well that tears it. We have a gas leak. No hot water all weekend :(  
_ ** _Rey 9:48am:_ ** _As such, I would like an exemption from the protocol to exercise until it’s sorted_

Rey sighed, sending off the messages to Ben with hope that he’d be kind and let her off for the weekend. Cold showers were not something she was keen to experience again. Rey had been messaging Ben for about a month. The lockdown had meant that, though they’d matched, they were unable to meet until it was lifted. 

Rey had swiped right on Ben, drawn in by his large frame and larger hands. They had bonded over a love of chocolate and, during their conversations, discovered there was a deeper connection. Rey had known since she had first learned about BDSM that she was submissive. And Ben, it turned out, was dominant. He had also made clear that he was a sadist. Through their various conversations throughout quarantine, she had discovered that she wanted to be degraded and humiliated on top of submitting. 

“What’s he said?” Finn, Rey’s roommate asked, seeing the gas engineer out. 

“He’s not replied yet,” Rey replied, biting her lip. “I think he’ll understand.”

“You’ve been doing everything else he’s asked, yeah?” Rey nodded. Although they couldn’t meet in person because of the virus, she and Ben had agreed on a number of protocols for her to follow in the meanwhile. One protocol was she had to run alternate days, and complete some other form of exercise when she didn’t run. Finn continued, “So lets get back to work. Not much else you can do in the meantime. See you at lunch?”

“Awesome,” Rey answered, heading back into her room and desk. She sat as her phone buzzed with a reply.

**_Ben 10:08am:_ ** _Well you haven’t really given me a good reason you shouldn’t. We all have to take cold showers occasionally. And that didn’t seem like you were truly begging me, slut._

Rey’s pussy clenched as the last word, even as a shiver at the thought of a cold shower ran down her back. Thinking fast on what level of begging might work to win his sympathies, she quickly typed her response. 

**_Rey 10:11am:_ ** _Please let me break protocol for running and exercising while I have no hot water, sir. I really really really don’t like cold showers.  
_ ** _Ben 10:13am:_ ** _That is just making it more tempting to insist you should ;)  
_ ** _Rey 10:13am:_ ** _You really are a sadist  
_ ** _Ben 10:13am:_ ** _I warned you  
_ ** _Ben 10:13am:_ ** _and yes it makes me hot_

Rey felt her stomach drop, her mind starting to see the appeal of a cold shower if it meant he’d be pleased with her. The way he’d worked under her skin just through messages made her wonder just how intense seeing him in person would be. She typed her response between emails.

**_Rey 10:15am:_ ** _You did warn me… and the thing that’s really getting to me is that I know if you tell me to do it I will… but I still hope you’ll be merciful  
_ ** _Ben 10:18am:_ ** _I’m not seeing what’s in it for me yet.  
_ ** _Rey 10:22am:_ ** _Please let me break the exercise protocol until I have hot water. I’ll give you more pictures, in whatever position or state of undress you’d like. Imagine me on my knees, arms out and crossed in front of me, head on the floor as I ask you this._

Rey sat back in her seat, tapping away on her laptop while she waited for a response. The first message wasn’t exactly as encouraging as she’d hoped. 

**_Ben 10:29am:_ ** _chuckles_

Rey sighed as she saw him typing another message

**_Ben 10:29am:_ ** _So you’d rather send me exposed, revealing, naked pictures of yourself than have a cold shower?_

Rey bit her lip.

**_Rey 10:30am:_ ** _Yes, sir. I would.  
_ ** _Ben 10:31am:_ ** _How does that make you feel?_

Rey paused for a moment. This was ridiculous. She could manage a cold shower. She should never have brought up the issue and just got on with the exercise and showered. She knew Ben would, and could, now tell her to do anything and she would do it. How he had worked his way into her brain in such a short space of time she would never know, but she knew she wanted more. Knowing how much he liked to see into her mind, she typed her response.

**_Rey 10:34am:_ ** _I feel helpless. Like I’m offering the only thing I have in the hope of avoiding a mild discomfort. A cold shower isn’t that bad in the grand scheme of things. I’m trying to understand why I’m even offering it. A cold shower is nothing, but I feel like I, too, am nothing. I’m nothing, but when you tell me to do things I feel like at least I’m doing something for someone in my nothingness. If you tell me to do it, I will because I want to give up that control. This feels like the first real test of how much control I’m giving to you. It’s scary, but I love it._

Rey sat back in her chair, trying to work on her emails but distracted by glancing at her phone as she waited for a reply to come though.

**_Ben 10:36am:_ ** _It is clear to me that you dislike cold. So I will give you something nice to compensate, how does that sound?  
_ ** _Rey 10:36am:_ ** _That sounds good, sir  
_ ** _Ben 10:39am:_ ** _Running is healthy, especially during quarantine so you will do this today as agreed. You will then shower because you may be a filthy slut but I don’t want you stinking out the house for your room mate. As this is your first test of your discipline to me, I’m going to let you masturbate and cum for me as a reward._

Rey felt her eyes widen, her stomach flip, and her pussy clench and dampen at his words. She desperately wanted him, and to please him. She began to write her ascent when she saw him still typing away. She waited patiently for his response, her arousal tightening with each passing moment.

**_Ben 10:47pm:_ ** _You will kneel in the shower, showing me which position you assumed after, and masturbate and cum for me however you like. This could be by fingering yourself, playing with your nipples, with a butt plug in, whatever gets you off you filthy slut. You can even suck your fingers clean. I know you like that._ _  
_ _Remember, your discomfort is directly pleasing and satisfying to me. Each step you are unable to complete will result in a consequence. But if you achieve this, you can ask me for a reward.  
_ _This should make you spend a suitable amount of time in the shower so you understand who makes the decisions and who just carries them out.  
_ _Did you really think that at the first test to your obedience, I would let it slide?_

As Rey read, she felt her pussy release more wetness into her panties, her want growing. Before she had fully processed the message, her phone vibrated in her hand.

**_Ben 10:49am:_ ** _Feel free to masturbate and cum at your desk to that message. I bet you want to.  
_ ** _Ben 10:50am:_** _Am I in your head yet_ _?  
_ ** _Rey 10:55am:_ ** _Yes sir, you most certainly are. Fuck yes I want to masturbate and I will sir. Thank you for the task. I will do as I am told. I had hoped you would let it slide, sir. But the more we talked about it, the more I hoped you wouldn’t.  
_ ** _Ben 10:56am:_ ** _Good slut. Enjoy yourself. I expect a report later._

Rey put her phone down and took a deep breath, trying to calm the anticipation flowing through her veins. She had a work call in half an hour, so she had plenty of time to masturbate at her desk as instructed. Making sure the post-it covered her laptop’s camera, she unbuttoned her jeans and slipped her hand into her panties. She found herself as wet as she expected; it already covered her pussy lips and clit and she shuddered as she put the slightest pressure there. 

Rey rested her back against the chair and spread her legs to give herself more access, her other hand slipping under her top and bra and starting to pull at her nipple. She closed her eyes as she imagined Ben telling her to do all the things he had described in his message to her in person. She imagined him sat on her bed as she slowly stroked her clit, her fingers running circles around it. 

She could almost hear his commanding voice, low and deep as he called her a slut, finding enjoyment in being ordered to take cold showers and doing as she was told. Her fingers began pulling harder on her nipple, her mouth falling open and the moans starting to escape. She tried to keep them low so Finn wouldn’t hear, but the more the fantasy and knowledge of what was to come ( _or cum?_ She thought with a sly smile to herself). 

It didn’t take long before all thoughts started to drift from her head as the tingling sensation of a building orgasm filled her body. Slipping two fingers inside herself and with a long pull of her nipple, she came. The waves rocked over her and she sighed and moaned as her fingers moved inside her until she was a shaking, shivering mess. 

As her orgasm subsided, she pulled her fingers out and sniffed herself before licking them clean and fixing herself up. Taking a quick trip to the bathroom to make sure she was presentable, she ran into Finn.

“So what did he say?” Finn asked, leaning against the wall. “Are you off the hook?”

Rey shook her head, “nope. I have to take a cold shower.”

“Alright peanut, whatever makes you happy.” Finn patted her on the shoulder and went back to work. Rey watched him go to his room, then carried on to the bathroom. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Closing down her laptop at the end of the day, Rey changed into her running gear, sweeping her hair up into a bun. Shutting the screen, she finished tying her shoes and headed out, heavy rock music playing, running shoes hitting the sidewalk. The rhythm thrummed through her veins as she focused on one foot in front of the other, and not the cold shower that would await her when she was done.

The sun was shining and she felt the sweat begin to form on her brow and on her back. It was unseasonably warm, and maybe, just maybe, the shower wouldn’t be too bad, she thought. 

The five kilometres passed by in a blur, pausing her music as she reached her door and began her stretches, drawing out the time until she had to get in the shower. All stretched out, there was nothing left to do but shower. She sent a quick message off to Ben.

**_Rey 5:43pm:_ ** _Back from my run sir. Showering now.  
_ ** _Ben 5:45pm:_ ** _Enjoy yourself._

Rey frowned at the message, highly doubting she would, but her pussy clenched at the words anyway. Stripping in her room, she wrapped the towel around her body and locked herself into the bathroom. She placed her phone on the shelf just outside the shower, where she could reach outside the curtain and grab it if needed, and turned the shower on. 

The cold water hit her back and she let out a squeak and a ‘Fuck’, before sending off another quick message to let the bastard know how sadistic he was. 

**_Rey 5:48pm:_ ** _Its fucking cold.  
_ ** _Ben 5:49pm:_ ** _You are creating a strong desire to watch you masturbate for me in a cold shower when I can sit there and watch you._

Rey shivered, not only at the cold water hitting her back but at the image of him watching her. Putting her phone back down and safely away from the water, she forced her shoulders under the shower while grabbing the shower gel and shower puff to rid herself of the sweat and grime before kneeling and following through on her task. She stood in the furthest corner, but it didn’t stop the cold stinging her back like hundreds of needles. Scrubbing herself quickly, she rinsed herself off and grabbed the small little vibrator she’d brought in with her. 

There was no more delaying.

It was time.

Taking a deep breath, Rey knelt in the shower. But the stinging water was instantly more bearable. As she spread her legs as far as she could in the confined space. Her head became blank, and though she could feel her feet numbing, she didn’t care. It all suddenly fit into place. This was where she should be. This is what she should be doing. The only thing missing was Ben stood watching her do this. Closing her eyes, she pictured the scene, him standing to the side and assessing her with a steely gaze. She remembered the one voice message he had sent her, he was shy of calls, and imagined him telling her what to do. 

He’d tell her to start with her breasts, and she turned the vibrator on, one hand pulling and tugging on her nipple while the other held the vibrator over her other nipple. Her back arched and she felt a tingle flow down towards her clit, a moan escaping her lips. 

When her nipples were hard, she switched the vibrator over and gave the same treatment to the other side, her moans starting to build, and her hips beginning to move, looking for some relief. She could hear Ben chuckling in her mind, watching her work herself up into this state. She imagined looking over and seeing his eyes turn darker with desire, which caused the sensations between her nipples and clit to build quicker. 

Unable to keep her hands away from her pussy any longer, she left her breasts alone and they sunk to her pussy, the cold water streaming down her back. As Rey slipped a finger into her pussy, she leant backwards, causing her to arch further back and the water to start flowing down her chest as well. She gasped, and turned the small vibrator up a notch and placed it on her clit, her finger moving faster in her pussy and adding another. 

After only a few moments, the building sensations overtook her. She felt her pussy clamp down on her fingers as the wave of her orgasm washed through her. The cold water had only made her more sensitive. As the orgasm subsided, the cold brought her quickly back to reality. Quickly licking her fingers and vibrator clean and rinsing them in the water, she turned the shower off and pulled the towel back around her.

Back in her room, she found herself quickly warming up as she sent off a message thanking Ben for her orgasm. As she found the courage to take the towel off and face the cold moments before she dressed, her phone vibrated with his response.

**_Ben 6:15pm:_ ** _Well done, toy. I’m impressed. You’ll get a reward for this. But first… tell me how was it?_

Rey smiled as she began to write a _very_ long response.


End file.
